Talk:Nonny/@comment-108.34.234.20-20121209200016
Yet another story. It mostly focuses on Nonny. That's because he's the most adorable little guy ever! Bubble Guppies in: Adventures in Guppy-Sitting Nonny has to babysit his baby cousin, and his friends agree to help him with her. The scene opens up to a chilly winter morning in Bubbletucky. Nonny is in bed, sound asleep. Just then, his mother calls for him. "Nonny, time for breakfast!" she calls. Nonny wakes up and checks the clock. It is 7:40 A.M. Nonny swims downstairs to the kitchen. "Nonny, I have something to tell you," his mother says. "What?" asks Nonny. "My sister, Kelly, will be away for the day," his mother tells him. "She's leaving her daughter, Lyla, with us." "Who's Lyla?" Nonny wants to know. "Lyla's your baby cousin," his mother explains. "She's 18 months old. You've met her before." "Oh, yeah," Nonny says. "I get it." "Good," his mother says. She's proud of him. Later that morning, Lyla is dropped off at Nonny's. "Thanks, Aunt Kelly," Nonny says. "We'll take good care of her." "Come on, Nonny," his mother says. "Let's go back inside." Later, Nonny's friends, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema and Oona stop by. "Are you ready to play, Nonny?" Oona asks. "I can't," Nonny says. "I have to babysit my baby cousin, Lyla. Would you like to meet her?" "Sure," Molly says. So Nonny leads his friends into the living room. "There she is," he says. Everyone gasps. "Awww! She's so cute!" exclaims Gil. Everyone decides to play with the adorable little toddler. Molly tickles Lyla's belly while Deema blows raspberries at her. "I think she likes you guys," Nonny says. He's glad his friends have offered to help him babysit. Molly keeps tickling Lyla's belly. Suddenly, a foul smell fills the air. Lyla bursts into tears. "Nonny, me need change!" she wails. Deema recongizes the smell. "Pee-uskie!" she yells. "Someone needs a diaper change," Molly says. "Yep," Nonny agrees. "It smells stinky in here," Deema complains. "I'll take care of it once Lyla's changed," Nonny tells her. Molly and Nonny go into the kitchen and change Lyla's diaper. Molly throws away the stinky diaper. "Here's the powder," she says, handing the bottle of baby powder to Nonny. Nonny sprinkles powder into his hand and coughs a little. He rubs the powder onto Lyla. Then he puts a clean diaper on her. "There! All done!" he says. Lyla giggles. "All done!" she repeats cheerfully. Just then, the Bubble Guppies hear a rumbling sound. "Must be time for lunch," Oona says. "Let me feed her." "Sure," Nonny says. Oona goes into the kitchen and feeds Lyla her lunch: carrots. When she's done, she drinks some milk from her sippy cup. "Good girl," Oona says. Lyla giggles. "Are you full?" Oona asks. "Yeah! Me full," Lyla says. "I'll take that as a yes," Oona says. She smiles. Oona and Lyla go back into the living room. Lyla yawns. "I think she's sleepy," Nonny says. "Let's put her down for a nap." He lies Lyla down on the couch. Then he covers her with her blanket. "Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the brough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all," he sings. Lyla falls asleep. "Sweet dreams," Nonny whispers. That night, when Kelly comes to pick Lyla up, all of Nonny's friends have gone home. "Was she a good girl?" she asks. "Yes, Aunt Kelly. Lyla was on her best behavior," Nonny tells her. "Come back soon. Bye." "Bye, Nonny," Lyla calls. Nonny gasps. "She said my name," he says. He's very happy. The End! Notes: 1. This is the fifth time the phrase "Pee-uskie" was used. 2. The title of this story is a pun on the movie "Adventures in Baby-Sitting." 3. This story is similar to the "Drake and Josh" episode "Two Idiots and a Baby."